Fruits Basket drabbles
by Sparklefaith
Summary: Hey, idea plus bored author equals this story. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for safety. (also going to be mostly mobile updates, so point out any mistakes)
1. Monkey Bars

**Author's note;**

**Hey everyone! Just an idea I got/had and the fact I was bored. So here is my first try at a Fruits Basket story, KyoxTohru story, and a drabble story. Please enjoy this little thing.**

**~Sparklefaith**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fruits Basket, so standard rules apply.**

* * *

Me and Kyo were watching Kisa and Hiro play on a playground. It was a beautiful, sunny spring day. We were just lounging around watching Hiro push Kisa on a swing, Kisa giggled when Hiro pushed her higher, when suddenly I saw something that made me jumped up and exclaimed "They have monkey bars! Oh, Kyo, lets go play on them!"

"Why would I want to play on those? There for little kids!" Kyo yelled with his usual angry face. He is so cute when he is like that. Just thinking those thoughts made the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart beat fast. Is this what love feels like? Wait, Tohru, you know better than that. "Oh, I am sorry! I didn't know you didn't like the monkey bars!" I said in one of my panic attacks. I was truly sorry, something about him made me want to please him in everyway I can.

"Oh, fine, its nothing you need to apologize over, fine, I'll play on the monkey bars with you." He said slightly angry while grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the monkey bars. I felt a shock of something as he held my hand, it was so warm and my hand fit perfect into his larger hand. He let go and faced me. I stared at his perfect face and the striking orange hair, thinking how much I wanted to hold hi hand again. I was slowly losing my self into my dreamland, when I felt a light wack to the back of my head.

I looked at Kyo, confused. "How many times do I have to tell you don't space out like that, not only is it dangerous, you look like a space cadet." I just slightly smiled at him. "So how do you do these monkey bars?" I asked with my silly grin on, this just seemed to make him angrier. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! EVEN AFTER YOU GOT ALL EXCITED?"

"I'm sorry, so very sorry, my mother never had much time to take me to parks with her job and such. So I never did learn how to do the monkey bars." I said hanging my head in shame. It was true, mom was so busy working for both of us that I didn't want to bother her with taking me to the park and teaching me how to do the monkey bars.

I expected Kyo to give me another one of his 'its-ok' sayings. But what surprised me was the sounds of shoes on metal. I looked up and saw Kyo hanging from the first bar. He expertly swung across all the bars and than back again. He dropped to the ground with a slight thud, as I applauded. "Okay your turn." He said and from there on he taught me how to do the monkey bars.

About and half an hour later I kind of gotten the hang of them. "Kyo, I am ready to try on my own now." He stepped back and watched me. I mad it all the way down and half way back before I stopped and flashed Kyo my smile! He took that as a good sign and showed me how to climb and sit on top of the bars. We sat there side by side, well, its now or never. "Um...Kyo?"

"Yeah?" He said looking at m from the corner of his eye. "Thank you for teaching me how to do the monkey bars and..." I blushed and looked away shyly, I couldn't tell him my feelings not yet at least.

"Your are so cute when you blush like that Tohru." He said with that smile that melts my heart. I didn't even fully notice that we were leaning closer to each other until our lips met. I shut my eyes and savored the kiss. We broke and finally noticed the time. We jumped off the monkey bars, with Kyo helping me down. We found Kisa and Hiro, and walked them back to Shigure's hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's note #2;**

**Okay, so how did you like it? Please be honest with me. I probably will only update this when I am bored or just need to write the idea. Also please send me any pairings or themes you want. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sparklefaith**


	2. Toothpaste

**A/N;**

**Hey everyone! Okay, I was really surprised that I got 4 reviews and all, so thank you so much. This one was a little harder to write. Also please send me ideas and pairings. I only have like 3 more ideas so I need some more. Also I will dedicate or mention who wanted/requested/came up with the idea. Thanks again for reading!**

**Sparklefaith**

**Disclaimer; If you think that than you should really watch the credits at the end of the episodes/movie.**

* * *

As I stood brushing my teeth I thought back to the confession Kyo, made to me earlier today. As I remembered that wonderful moment, I blushed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Sure I have heard people say I looked cute, pretty, and even beautiful. I still thought of myself as ordinary. I mean how can someone as special as Kyo, love some one as bland as me?

I lowered my brush and spit the foam out of my mouth into the sink and washed it out. I looked back at my reflection as I straightened up. But soon my mind traveled to the looks of the person I love. His bright orange hair, that is the softest to touch.

I remembered when he got a little overwhelmed with all the girls on his first day at school. It literally stood straight up. Some might call it bland or even boring, but to me, words can't even begin to describe how wonderful he looks in his school uniform and even in his everyday clothes. I mean, his red eyes that remind me so much of a bright red ruby, his scent, he always smells like mint or pine needles.

He is the reason I wanted to learn martial arts. Ahh...just thinking of her makes me want to hold him close. Well, better get to bed before the night is over. I brought my toothbrush back up to my mouth and started brushing my teeth again. It was so quite in the house of once, you could almost here the lullaby of the crickets outside. It was almost peaceful.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and I jumped from fright. But when I jumped my hand flew up and I got some toothpaste on my right cheek. I turned and looked at the person that had opened the door. There stood a blushing Kyo.

For a minute I was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why he was blushing, than I remembered my night clothes consisted of a tight camisole and a pair of cotton plaid pants. I looked down embrassed. "What are you doing up Kyo?" I asked with a light blush evident on my face.

"Came to get a glass of water, saw the light on and thought I heard you." Kyo said explaining everything. "Well, it is late and I should go to bed, so good night Kyo." I said as I rinsed my toothbrush, wiped my cheek and put everything away. I started down the hall towards my room when someone grabbed my arm. I turned and found Kyo looking at me with those beautiful ruby eyes.

"Tohru, you have something on your face." With that he kissed me fully on the lips until the remaining toothpaste was cleaned off of my lips. I blushed 10 shades of red, before we parted. "Goodnight Tohru." He said with a slight smile. "Goodnight Kyo." As I lay awake in bed that night I knew exactly what I was feeling. I was in love with Kyo Sohma.

* * *

**A/N 2;**

**Okay thanks again for reading! Please review!**

**Sparklefaith**


End file.
